


Invisible Notes & Visible Crushes

by Spooky_Spooks



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Cute Ending, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Millard is a little shit, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Victor Lives!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Spooks/pseuds/Spooky_Spooks
Summary: Millard receives a bottle of ink and shenanigans quickly ensue. It seems that no one will be spared from the boy's pranks, however, Victor is never impacted by them. What reason does Millard have for leaving Victor out of his pranks? No one seems to know, but Victor is determined to find out.
Relationships: Victor Bruntley/Millard Nullings
Kudos: 15





	Invisible Notes & Visible Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mphfpc discord for the prompt!

At the time, it had seemed like a fun and harmless idea. When Jacob had given Millard the bottle of invisible ink he had thought nothing of it, seeing it as a harmless joke. He had no idea how far Millard would take the idea. If he knew Millard would be such a bastard about it, Jacob definitely would not have given it to him, or even mentioned it’s existence.

At first, it had started unsuspectingly, with seemingly empty sticky notes on the fridge each later revealed to be claiming a specific container of leftovers. While it had been mildly annoying having to constantly ask Millard what his notes were, Jacob had to admit it was kind of funny. After that, it had escalated to writing birthday cards, and even entire letters in invisible ink. As the number of things written in invisible ink grew, so did Millard’s amusement and everyone else annoyance. But this, this was Jacob’s breaking point.

He had gone to the grocery store with Miss Peregrine to pick up the weekly shopping and hadn’t bothered to look at the note Millard had given them until they arrived at the store. Of course, it had been written in invisible ink. With a groan of frustration, Jacob dialed the home phone and waited for someone to answer the phone.

“Hello, Jacob. How is shopping going?” Millard asked when he answered the phone, amusement clear in his voice.

Jacob sighed. “It would be going better if we could actually read your list.”

“Oh, I apologize, I didn’t realize my handwriting was that dreadful,” Millard’s smirk was audible.

“You and I both know your handwriting isn’t the problem,” Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Just tell me what we need to buy,  _ please _ .”

“I’m sorry I don’t know what you mean,” Millard replied, clearly lying. “If my handwriting isn’t the issue, then what’s stopping you from reading the list I gave you?”

“For fu- goodness sake Millard!” Jacob hastily corrected himself after seeing the glare Miss Peregrine had directed his way upon hearing the beginnings of a curse. “It’s in invisible ink! Now just tell me what it says!”

Millard laughed for a moment before he responded. “Now why would I do that, Jacob?”

“Because if you don’t I’ll strangle you as soon as we get home,” Jacob replied, earning a surprised and offended gasp from Miss Peregrine and a cackle from Millard.

“Only if you can find me,” came Millard’s amused answer.

“That’s it, give me the phone,” Miss Peregrine commanded, one hand on her hip, the other outstretched towards Jacob.

“But-” Any objection Jacob had was cut off by a sharp look from Miss Peregrine. He handed over the phone with a sigh. “Fine.”

“Mister Nullings,” She began with a tired sigh. “This little prank of yours has gone on long enough. Now if you don’t mind, we’d love to know what exactly it is we are intended to purchase.”

There was a brief pause as Millard presumably gave Miss Peregrine the grocery list. After a moment she hung up the phone and returned it to Jacob. “Now that we’ve dealt with that, Mister Portman, where would we find the milk?”

~*~

Emma ordinarily had a surprising tolerance for Millard’s pranks and strangeness, however, the invisible ink had begun to get on her nerves. She had opened the fridge, hoping to heat something up for lunch, only to find a sticky note placed on _ every single container,  _ all with no visible writing on them of course. She gave a frustrated noise before calling out to Millard.

“Millard! You can’t just label everything with notes no one can read!”

“Yes I can,” Millard replied, laughter clear in his voice. “You saw so yourself.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Emma replied, tone tense. “Now please tell me what these notes say.”

“What would be the fun in that?” He laughed from his spot at the table.

Emma let out another frustrated sound. “Fine, I’ll read them myself.”

Emma snatched one of the sticky notes in one hand and created a small flame with the other. She held it up to the note, expecting the words to be revealed, only to see nothing. She made a strangled sound of annoyance before turning in the direction Millard’s voice had come from.

Millard laughed. “Modern invisible ink doesn’t work that way. You’ve got to use a special light.” He waived a light, presumably the one that would allow one to read his ink in front of her.

Emma felt a spot of her anger flare up, but whatever response she might have come up with was cut off by the blaring of the fire alarm. Looking down at her own hands, she noticed that the small flame she had in one hand had flared up with her anger and was burning away the note held in her hands. This only seemed to make Millard laugh harder as he opened one of the kitchen windows to vent out some of the smoke.

Emma sighed as she put the flaming paper under the faucet. “You’re such a pain sometimes.”

“And yet you put up with me anyway,” Millard replied, smile audible in his voice.

~*~

Victor seemed to be the only one who wasn’t even inconvenienced by Millard’s antics. He never commented on any of the notes left on every product in the fridge, and he never complained about any of Millard’s grocery lists when it was his turn to do the grocery shopping. This baffled everyone. Sure, Victor wasn’t known for being impatient or unkind, but neither was Miss Peregrine and even she was quickly losing her patience with Millard. The odd thing about this was that if Victor was bothered by anything, it seemed to be that he wasn’t a victim of Millard’s mischief. 

As Victor grabbed the list Millard had left on the table for him, Jacob noticed that he could see the writing on the page. He did a quick double-take to ensure he wasn’t seeing things before he spoke.

“Millard gives you  _ actual lists _ ?” Jacob asked, shock clear in his voice.

Victor startled at the loudness of Jacob’s voice. He looked down at the paper in his hand, a puzzled, almost disappointed look on his face. “Yeah. He hasn’t done any of that invisible ink stuff to me.”

“Lucky!” Jacob exclaimed before shaking his head. “You must be his favorite or something.”

Victor chuckled. “I must be.”

Although he tried not to think about it too deeply, Victor’s mind seemed determined to do the opposite. As he finished the shopping and returned to their home, Victor wondered if Jacob was right. Was he Millard’s favorite? Was that why he was unaffected by Millard’s pranks? He decided that when he got home he would find out, one way or another.

After handing off the groceries to Hugh and Emma to put away, Victor made his way up to Millard’s room. He knocked on the frame of the open door and waited for Millard’s affirmative before stepping in.

“Hey Mill, can I ask you something?” Victor asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Millard’s desk.

“Of course,” Millard replied a note of concern in his voice. “Is something wrong?”

“I sure hope not,” Victor answered with a smile on his face. “I just wanted to know why you’re not messing with me the same way you are everyone else? With the invisible ink, I mean?”

Millard hesitated for a moment. “I suppose I was afraid you may be upset with me.”

Victor’s face and voice softened at those words. “I wouldn’t be upset with you for a joke. But you don’t seem to care if the others are upset with you?”

Judging by the position of his clothing, Millard turned away for a moment and though he knew Victor wouldn’t see it, he felt his face flush. He hastily replied though the speed at which he spoke jumbled his words beyond understanding.

Victor leaned in closer, trying to hear Millard’s words better. “Didn’t quite catch that.”

“I don’t carry a torch for the others,” Millard replied, his voice quiet and hesitant.

Victor was taken aback for a moment, but a smile crossed his face once the words had sunk in. “Good, neither do I.”

Millard’s reply was replaced with stunned silence when Victor leaned across and planted a kiss on his cheek. “ _ Oh. _ ”


End file.
